


Python

by Aftenstjerne



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Married Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftenstjerne/pseuds/Aftenstjerne
Summary: Morticia dominates Gomez.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Python

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who crave more delicious Morticia/Gomez smut, here is an appertizer I hope you will enjoy. If my muse continues to cooperate, I will be back with more. Thanks to the lovely helloitshaley for betaing.

Morticia stood over his body, holding his gaze as a python holds its prey. Tendrils of black hair swept the raw skin on his chest as she bowed down, leaning her weight on her hands. The chains rattled as his hips bucked involuntary against her naked groin. Gomez’s body begged to be touched, begged for release. She hissed her disapproval at him. His cock pointed towards his abs between creased shirttails. Morticia lifted one pale leg and ran the tip of her stiletto heel along the length of his erection. He moaned and shivered with tormented delight. She flashed her teeth in a smile so terrible that it made her husband shudder with equal amounts of fear and lust. 

“You couldn’t keep your pants on, could you?” Morticia said, her voice laced with disdain. “ Who said you were allowed to touch yourself? I sure didn’t.”

“ Cara mia, you are killing me!” 

“I’ll show you what it’s like to die”, she whispered “and I think you will like it”. 

He grinned wildly as she crawled over his chest and sobbed with joy when she slowly lowered herself against his face.


End file.
